2002
2001 > 2002 > 2003 Bandas formadas * Terror * Two Gallants * Velvet Revolver Bandas separadas * Alice in Chains (voltarían do 2007) * The Promise Ring Mortes * 5 de abril - Layne Staley, vocalista estadounidense. Alice in Chains. * 5 de xuño - Dee Dee Ramone, baixista estadounidense. Ramones. * 22 de decembro - Joe Strummer, vocalista e guitarrista inglés. The Clash. Lanzamentos Xaneiro * 22 de xaneiro - 7 - U2 ** The Process of Belief - Bad Religion Febreiro * 5 de febreiro - The Second Stage Turbine Blade - Coheed and Cambria * 19 de febreiro - Mobilize - Anti-Flag * 26 de febreiro - Under Rug Swept - Alanis Morissette ** G-Sides - Gorillaz Marzo * 12 de marzo - Home from Home - Millencolin * 26 de marzo - Behind Silence and Solitude - All That Remains Abril * 1 de abril - Millennium Monsterwork 2000 - Fantômas * 2 de abril - Tremulant - The Mars Volta * 23 de abril - Yankee Hotel Foxtrot - Wilco Maio * 14 de maio - Maladroit - Weezer Xuño * 4 de xuño - Interpol EP - Interpol * 6 de xuño - Sing Sing Death House - The Distillers * 24 de xuño - Century Child - Nightwish * 25 de xuño - 3 - Soulfly ** Murray Street - Sonic Youth Xullo * 1 de xullo - Heathen Chemistry - Oasis ** Hullabaloo Soundtrack - Muse * 2 de xullo - Shenanigans - Green Day * 7 de xullo - Pink Heart Skull Sampler - Alexisonfire * 9 de xullo - By the Way - Red Hot Chili Peppers Agosto * 13 de agosto - Wiretap Scars - Sparta * 19 de agosto - Turn on the Bright Lights - Interpol * 20 de agosto - Since We've Become Translucent - Mudhoney ** One Beat - Sleater-Kinney * 22 de agosto - Songs for the Deaf - Queens of the Stone Age * 26 de agosto - A Rush of Blood to the Head - Coldplay * 27 de agosto - 30 Seconds to Mars - 30 Seconds to Mars Setembro * 9 de setembro - Alexisonfire - Alexisonfire * 17 de setembro - Let Go - Nada Surf * 18 de setembro - By the Grace of God - The Hellacopters * 24 de setembro - Sea Change - Beck ** The Lion and the Witch - Weezer Outubro * 1 de outubro - Last Stop Suburbia - Allister ** The All-American Rejects - The All-American Rejects * 8 de outubro - Make Up the Breakdown - Hot Hot Heat * 21 de outubro - Comfort in Sound - Feeder * 22 de outubro - One by One - Foo Fighters **''Spend the Night'' - The Donnas * 29 de outubro - Nirvana - Nirvana Novembro * 12 de novembro - Away from the Sun - 3 Doors Down **''Riot Act'' - Pearl Jam ** The Best of 1990–2000 - U2 * 18 de novembro - Versus the World - Amon Amarth * 19 de novembro - Audioslave - Audioslave * 26 de novembro - Steal This Album! - System of a Down Category:Década de 2000